


the woman in charge (of you)

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of the one and only Mistress Iona Payne. With a riding crop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woman in charge (of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/gifts), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/gifts).



> Thought I'd show Molly some love.
> 
> Drawn in pencil, then edited a little on the computer.


End file.
